Kiss
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Come on, Mate, a little practice kiss doesn't hurt." One-shot: Mason/Sheila.


**Hello, everyone! Who's ready for more Mason/Sheila love? Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Mason Dimalanta glumly walked through the halls of the Moonbase, in a less than cheery mood. A few hours ago at school today, some girls were making fun of the fact he can't swim, and that totally killed his good mood. He heard that his best friend, Sheila Frantic, was at the Moonbase cafeteria, and was hoping she could cheer him up somehow.<p>

When he reached the cafeteria, the were-raccoon as mentioned immediately spotted him and ran over. "MASON!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging him, which he blushed at. "Where've ya been, Mate? Took ya long enough, eh?"

"Hehe, you know me!" he said, then frowned and sighed.

"Come on, Mate, what's wrong withcha now?"

He sighed again. "Well, word got out I can't swim today. Stupid Haruka. She couldn't keep a secret for her life!"

"Aw, Mate, why is it, every time we hang out, you're always glummer 'an a weirdo with a sack head who thinks life depends on cookies?" she yelled, playfully punching his arm.

"Ow!" he grunted, rubbing the spot she punched. "Man, you and that fist of yours. And where the heck do you get all these lines?"

"A lust for adventuh gives ya weird things, Mate, now stop bein' so sad! So what, ya can't swim? Mr. Beatles can barely swim, and he ended up goin' ta Harvard."

"I'll still never understand that. But it's not that I think I'm a weirdo for not being able to swim, it's just… I'm afraid of being a weirdo in general. I mean, the only people making fun of me today were girls… so I'm afraid I won't be able to… you know, find someone…"

"You have me, don'tcha?"

"Big difference, Sheila, we're just friends. I don't think I could find someone to be… IN love with me."

"Mate, you worry too much. You're just a freaking kid, who cares?"

"It doesn't mean I can't be worried about it. I mean, what if I never find someone?"

"Aw, you're loopy, Mate." She smiled. "Ah'm sure you'll find the Sheila eventually!" she said as they walked over to a vending machine.

"The 'Sheila'?"

"Yea'. It's Australian for 'girl'."

"Oh. Still, I don't know. I mean, what if I'm not that good a kisser?" Mason asked, dropping a quarter in the machine and getting a Purple Flurp soda.

"Well, what woul' THAT 'ave to do with anything?"

"They say one kiss changes everything. Sometimes, it matters how well you kiss."

"Ugh, boy." She face-palmed. "Well, how would it make ya feel if ya at least practiced kissing?"

"Practice kissing? How?" he asked, drinking his soda.

"Le's practice kissing RIGHT NOW!"

Mason immediately spewed his soda out. "WHAT? That's crazy, Sheila! You're my best friend! That'd just be… weird."

"Weird? How?" she asked, getting in his face with a dirty look. "You ain't afraid o' kissing a wereraccoon, are ya? Don't think ah'm a good kisser?"

"What? No! I mean, it'd just feel weird kissing my best friend."

"I's only a practice kiss, Mate. It doesn't say anything, eh?"

"I dunno…"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just do it."

"Okay!" he shouted as she dragged him away.

At one of the tables, a boy in a black sweater, blue jeans, black boots, and short black hair with a midnight blue streak in the middle heard this, smirked, and became a shadow and followed them.

"Come on. In here." Sheila said, dragging him into a closet.

"Sheila, I'm still not so sure about this…"

"Mate, what's the worst that could happen? We're just two pals practicing a kiss. So what?"

"I don't know…"

"Mate, have a little fun once in a while, it'll be great."

He sighed. "…Alright."

"Tha's the spirit, Mate!" With that, the two friends embraced in a pretend kiss.

As the two kissed, Mason could strongly feel his lighter mood coming back. Sheila may have been his best friend, but kissing her just felt so… so magical. Kissing her felt nicer than anything, and he didn't want it to end.

They kissed for a few more minutes before finally breaking free. "Whoa..." Mason started as they smiled and stared into each others' eyes. "That…"

"That was RIPPER, Mate! See, you're not such a bad kisser aftuh all! Now stop fretting and le's go get more o' that Purple Flurp!"

"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" With that, the two friends headed out to the cafeteria.

Once they were gone, that same boy emerged from the shadows of the closet with a camera. "Heh heh heh!"

* * *

><p>Mason and Sheila were now at Mason's house, sitting on the couch. Well, Mason was sitting, Sheila was just lying back as they were both drinking their favorite soda and watching TV when Haruka ran in.<p>

"MASON!" she yelled. "There's a bug in the kitchen!"

Mason just sighed and got up to walk to the kitchen, spotting the small beetle on the ground. "Watch this, Haruka." he smiled, and with that, the older brother aimed his hand at the bug and sprayed it with some toxic gas, killing it. "Anytime you see a bug, a little gas will kill it right away."

"Ew! It's body's still there!"

"Well, just step on it." With that, Mason walked back and sat on the couch with Sheila, watching _The Amanda Show_.

_"It's TIME for a Hillbilly Moment!"_

_"Huhu, knock-knock!"_

_"Huhu, who's there? !"_

_"Chainsaw!"_

_"Chainsaw, who?"_

_"Ah'm gonna saw your head with a chainsaw!"_

_"Huhu… huh?"_

The girl hillbilly took out and switched on a chainsaw and…

_"We interrupt this program for breaking KNN news."_ Melody Jackson spoke as she and her brother, Danny appeared onscreen. _"Earlier today at the Moonbase may have SEEMED like some ordinary day… but one operative, Numbuh 13.2036, lurked in the shadows, and saw otherwise."_ At this, the two mates spat their soda out at the screen when the image of them kissing was shown.

_"It seems that Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic have taken their already close friendship to the next level."_ Danny continued.

_"Seems these two poisonbenders needed a little… healing."_

Danny Jackson burst into laughter. _"GOOD ONE, SIS!"_

"HA HA HA HA!" At this, the two turned to Haruka standing by their couch. "I KNEW you two would get to it eventually! Mason and Sheila, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ah ha ha ha-"

Mason growled and threw his soda can at her.

"AHH!" she screamed, running away.

"Oh, MAN!" Mason yelled angrily. "That stupid Dillon York! Why does he always have to be so snoopy?"

"Snoopy? He's not a dog, Mate!" Sheila joked.

"SHEILA! This is serious!"

"What? Why?" she asked, then gasped loudly. "They aren't banning KND SEA travel, are they? !"

"NOO! ! Now that everyone knows we kissed, people are gonna think we're… you know, dating."

"Oh. Is that all? Mate, I thought it was something way worse. Why ya worry me?"

"Aren't you worried at all?"

"No. It's no big deal, really. We're jus' a couple o' pals messin' around. Don' matter if nobody else sees that, eh?"

"But Sheila-"

The raccoon girl just sat up and said, "Mate, you need to lighten up. Drink some soda, why don'tcha?" she asked, handing him her soda.

Mason just took it and smiled, drinking away. He stopped to look at her smiling face, then, "BURP!"

"Ew! Tha' was weak, Mate! Here's how ya really do it! Ahem: BUURP!" The two just laughed at this.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

Suddenly, a giant glass with a face and some purple liquid inside burst through the wall. "Aw, yes she did!"

The two friends exchanged confused glances.

"Ah'm the Kool-aid Guy's brother, Purple Flurp Guy. OH YEAH! Hey, tilt your heads back, and I'll pour my liquid into your mouth!"

The two then smiled as Sheila walked over and punched a hole in his glass, spilling all his Purple Flurp out. They drank the waterfall of his spilling soda and burped some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh! I love these two! :3 If you haven't heard, I'm making a story on them. Next time, more Nightmares. Later!<strong>


End file.
